<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paris, Rome, Tokyo by Lovethewinchestersinc4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916890">Paris, Rome, Tokyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethewinchestersinc4/pseuds/Lovethewinchestersinc4'>Lovethewinchestersinc4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angest, Family Feels, Gen, I'm sorry I don't like canon, Love, Post-Canon, but I had to write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethewinchestersinc4/pseuds/Lovethewinchestersinc4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An apartment in Paris.<br/>A villa in the outskirts of Rome.<br/>A penthouse in Tokyo.<br/>A bracelet worn by a princess almost as beautiful as her.<br/>4 things Caroline thought she'd never had, and now she did. </p><p>or: Caroline deals with the fact the Klaus in gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson (referred only), Freya Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paris, Rome, Tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>99.9 percent of the time I completely deny the fact that the originals ended the way it did, but for some reason this didn't leave my head, and I had to write it.<br/>Enjoy, and you're always welcome to leave Kudos or a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.	A bracelet wore by a princess almost as beautiful as you. </p><p>Caroline has been sitting in her office, when a knock on the door pulled her out of the exhausting paperwork. </p><p>"Come in," she said, almost happy to get a break. </p><p>Hope strolled in; a bag slumped on her right shoulder. It was her first day in school after Klaus and Elijah's deaths, and Caroline hadn't had the chance to talk to Hope yet. She told the girl her office was open anytime she wanted but didn't push. She knew how hard it was to lose both parents in such a short time. </p><p>"Hey Hope. How's your morning so far?" she asked attentively. </p><p>"Fine," the young witch shrugged. "The other teachers treat me as if I'm going to break." but she didn't elaborate – didn’t say how she really felt. It was the first time the other students found out Hope was actually a Mikaelson and not a Marshall, and to add that to her parent's and uncle's deaths, so Caroline wasn't all that surprised really. There was a lot of tension, and Caroline was sure Roman wasn't the only one in school whom the Mikaelsons wronged. </p><p>The teachers were right to be afraid. </p><p>She smiled at the girl. "I know you're far from breakable, Hope."</p><p>Hope gave her a tiny smile. "Actually, I went through my dad and uncle's things yesterday with my aunts. I'm rich now," it was obviously meant to be a joke, but Hope's voice cracked. Just a little.</p><p>Caroline said nothing. </p><p>She's been having a hard time coming to terms with Klaus's death herself, the man whom she thought will always be there, even in a thousand years more. </p><p>"I, well, went through his will, apparently he has one, he's left you a few things." For a moment, Caroline looked at her, stunned. </p><p>"I beg your pardon?" </p><p>Hope put her bag on one of the chairs in front of Caroline's desk. Opening it, she pulled a box looking way to familiar to Caroline's taste. Caroline took the box that was handed to her. </p><p>Pulling it open, her breath got caught in her chest. </p><p>She suspected it to be the same bracelet Klaus gave her all those years ago in her birthday. Adorned with diamonds and shining silver, the bracelet looked just like it did when she opened the box all those years ago, it looked just like it did when she threw it in his face and called him a monster. </p><p>Time didn't touch the bracelet, just like it didn't touch her. she thought it will never touch the Mikaelsons too, she took it for granted. </p><p>Somewhere inside her, Caroline always thought she'd let Klaus chase her around a few more centuries, and when she was ready, she'd knock on his door and ask him to keep the promise he's made her. </p><p>Ever the careful, Caroline took the bracelet in shaking hands. </p><p>"It really is beautiful," Hope let out a breath. Caroline smiled at her. </p><p>"It used to be worn by a princess." </p><p>Hope looked taken aback for a moment. "Really? Which one?" she asked. </p><p>Caroline shrugged. Blinking, she had to make the tears that suddenly stung her eyes disappear before Hope could see them. She couldn't let herself break in front of the other girl. </p><p>She had to let Hope know she could rely on her for comfort, not the other way around. </p><p>"I don't know," her voice rasped a little. Coughing, Caroline put the bracelet back into its velvet box. "Your father only told me it was once worn by a princess almost as beautiful as me." </p><p> </p><p>2.	An apartment in Paris. </p><p>Caroline's been to France, once – when she was looking for a solution for her girl's problem, and then she stuck around to have a wake-up call to the psychotic hybrid who wouldn't call his daughter. </p><p>She refrained from going to Paris itself though, because she couldn't help but think about how his promise to her would be a little bit ruined if she did. </p><p>Paris was so beautiful, and romantic. It was almost sad being there alone. </p><p>When Hope came by her office at school, and told her Klaus left her some things, Caroline had been surprised, but she never ever thought – her bracelet, as expensive it was, she could understand – but this, this was a whole different level. </p><p>Hope didn't seem to care though. She didn't really know the history between her and Klaus, but you didn’t have to be super smart to understand. So, when the holidays came, and Hope went to stay with her aunts Freya and Keelin, and their little Nik, and her girls stayed home with Alaric, Caroline found herself booking a flight to Paris. </p><p>Alaric was far from happy, but he didn't say a word. </p><p>Caroline's been staying in her new apartment in Paris for the last week, traveling. She went to all the star-tourist's sites, leaving the art museums for the last. </p><p>In the Louver, she found a beautiful painting of a big classic house, surrounded by a beauty of gardens and fields, singed in almost invisible letters: KM. she'd been staring at the painting for hours. </p><p>"The painting's really gotten into you, hasn't it?" Caroline heard a thick French accent and turned to see one of the workers of the museum. The woman was a small, brunette lady, in her sixties, with passion in her eyes. Caroline thought she must have loved working there.</p><p>"I guess," Caroline gave her small smile. </p><p>"The painting is here since 1879 If I'm correct. It was a painting that belonged to some high-noble lord, who suddenly disappeared one day from the earth. Him, and all his family. No one really knows who painted it, but it ran in a few noble houses before finding out it's worth, and then it came here. It's one of my favorites, too. I like it's mystery, and I can't help but think the painter longed for something he didn't have-" </p><p>"A home," Caroline whispered. </p><p>Klaus always wanted a home. </p><p>The woman hummed. "Maybe." And then, "I heard some of his other paintings are in some other museums. They're all signed by the same initials. Want me to give you the museum's names?" </p><p>Caroline looked at the other woman. "Thank you, I'd love that." </p><p>And for the next few days before returning home, all Caroline did was stroll from one museum to another, looking for paintings adorned by a KM. she hasn't found many, but those she did found always reminded her of something  - a home, a lost conversation, a forgotten moment of friendship. </p><p>God, she missed him. </p><p>She hated him. </p><p>She loved him. </p><p>How can anyone love someone and hate them at the same time, Caroline had no idea. But she's been so angry at him, even if she knew she had no right. </p><p>She couldn’t stay in Paris anymore. </p><p> </p><p>3.	A villa in the outskirts of Rome. </p><p>Seven years into Klaus's death, Hope called Caroline with exiting news. </p><p>"I'm getting married." She said. </p><p>And Caroline couldn't help but be happy for her. It all felt too early, her girls too big – she herself got married when she was almost thirty, but she had to remind herself sometimes, other people felt they are ready to do things she would never feel ready to do if she was their age. </p><p>Both Lizzie and Josie were not vampires, and they didn't have the whole time in the world like she did. Neither did Hope, because even though she had the option to die and turn into a full tribrid, or whatever that was that she was, Hope loved being a witch. </p><p>"I'm so happy for you, Hope." She said to the girl. </p><p>"Thank you. I asked Kol to give me away, and he would never admit it, but I think he almost cried." Hope laughed. </p><p>Kol was, an enigma to Caroline. She remembered the Kol who almost killed Damon with a baseball bat, the crazy Kol who scared her more then Klaus, or Elijah, or Rebekah really, because unlike his siblings, he was unpredictable, and she couldn’t find any weakness in his behavior. </p><p>Elijah was always so honorable. Rebekah, with her need to be human, and Klaus, who was afraid of ever being alone. She was afraid of them, but she could understand them. Kol, she had nothing on him. He was simply just crazy to her. </p><p>But then she heard he's changed, he's better now that he had Davina. Caroline found it hard to imagine, until she found out once it was Kol who came all the way from Peru, to the parents-teachers confers at the beginning of Hope's senior year. </p><p>There was a little bit of a mess when he showed up, people got really scared, but surprisingly enough, no one died. </p><p>"You'll be there, at my wedding, right?" Caroline heard Hope asked. </p><p>"Yes, of course, sweetheart. Name time and place and you've got me." </p><p>Hope gave her the details.</p><p>"Actually, I called you for something else, too. Aunty Bex' got me the dress my mom got married to Jackson in, but I was hoping I could make some changes in it so it would fit me better. I'm staying at Rome at the moment, and I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could come help me with the dress? I'll pay for the flight, and for a place to stay and everything-" the younger girl rumbled. </p><p>"It's okay, Hope, I have a place where I can stay," Caroline reminded her. </p><p>Hope sighed. "Right, thank you. I'll see you when you're in Rome?" she asked, but they both already knew the answer. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>After Paris, Caroline hadn’t had the courage to go to Rome. She had avoided Paris, and Rome, even though she allowed herself to go to some other places in Europe during the years.</p><p>Rome was beautiful. Right after meeting with Hope, the two ventured to see some of the most popular places in the city. Caroline had no idea what made Hope spend the days before her wedding in Rome, when she knew the witch had every intention of getting married in New Orleans, in her family home, but she didn’t pry. </p><p>Hope was a complicated girl, just like her father was. </p><p>When Hope asked her if she needed a ride to get to the villa, Caroline agreed. The two stood outside of a huge family home, surrounded by gardens (Caroline suspected the vineyard in the back was also hers) and Caroline thought the place reminded her of somewhere she once been too. </p><p>The two found out there was butler, Mr. Bachiani, an old, funny man, probably eighty years old or something like that. "I take care of the house for Mr. Mikaelson. Even if he's gone now. He sent me a letter before his death and let me know he gave the house to you, Mrs. Forbes-" Caroline had no idea how the butler knew who she was. </p><p>Hope seemed just as surprised. </p><p>"-and so, I've been taking care of it until you arrived." The man finished with a proud smile on his face. </p><p>Caroline blinked. She then apologized for not coming sooner, and explained she had no idea he lived there, but the butler didn't seem to mind. He took Hope and Caroline to a tour in the villa:<br/>
Six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen bigger than her old house in Mystic Falls, two separate living rooms, and an art studio. A yard in the back, and the vineyard (Caroline was right, apparently – Mr. Bachinai explained to her that a few workers from town came by to care for it every day), and he himself lived in a separate quarter. </p><p>In the art studio, Caroline and Hope found a magnificent painting of Rebekah, and to the younger witch's complete surprise, of Hope's too. </p><p>"When I was a kid, I thought my dad didn't love me. You know, because he couldn't be close to me, but he could still call, and he chose not to. I thought he figured I was just a mistake to him after he didn't have to be with me anymore, and it was just me and mom and Aunt Freya." Hope admitted. </p><p>"He loved you more then anything, Hope." Caroline said, looking at the drawing. </p><p>"I know that now." Hope whispered. "I miss him. I hate him for dying before I even got the chance to know him." </p><p>Caroline put a hand on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"I miss him too. I hate him for dying too. He would have been excited to see you getting married. If he hadn't killed your said boyfriend before." </p><p>Hope snorted. </p><p>"I'm serious, you know!" Caroline laughed. "He planned on killing Roman when he found out you ran away from him. Before he even understood you were in a real danger. He thought you just ran away with boy and told me he'd kill him for being with you." </p><p>Now it was Hope's turn to laugh. </p><p>"Aunty Bex did tell me he killed all her boyfriends." The two kept standing in the art studio, looking at Rebekah's painting. </p><p>Caroline had no idea how much time passed before Hope said, "My dress is in my car. Help me out with it?" </p><p>It was only when she arrived to New Orleans for Hope's wedding three weeks later, that she remembered why the villa in Rome reminded her of somewhere else – it looked just like the painting she saw in the Louver, all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>4.	A penthouse in Tokyo. </p><p>The time after Josie gives birth (to another set of twins), and Lizzie is adopting a kid with her wife, that Caroline looks at her girls and realizes they look older than she does. </p><p>When she was young, she's wanted children. Then she turned into a vampire and although it always saddened her, she loved being a vampire, so she made peace with the fact she can't have children. When she gave birth to Lizzie and Josie, she thought it was a curse, because they never really were hers, even though she loved them just as much. </p><p>She thought giving them away to Alaric and staying out of their lives was for the best, but then Klaus told her it was not a crime to love what she couldn't explain, and Caroline thought it was probably the most solid advice the man has ever given to her. </p><p>Usually, his psychotic traits over-powered his cleverness and ability to give life advises to her. </p><p>So, she kept the girls, and it was a blessing. A sad blessing, because nights like this reminded her that her babies are going to outgrow her and die before she did. She'll have to watch them grow, and then she'll have to move on when they're gone. She thought Klaus was lucky he couldn't watch Hope outgrow him. </p><p>Time's flew, and her grandchildren were going to school and learning how to ride a bike and having trouble solving math problems, and Alaric was so much older than she was now, easily closing by to his seventh decade. Caroline thought she should have been that old too. Well, not that old, she still had good ten years less then Alaric, but still. </p><p>Matt's children had been off to university, and more often than ever she found herself sitting in her mom's old office, now occupied by Matt for more years then she could remember, and Mystic Falls was the same yet absolutely different. </p><p>She was time's loophole in the town, and that was why she needed to get away. </p><p>In Tokyo, time was her own loophole. </p><p>It passed on and Caroline didn't even notice when it did, absorbed by the beauty that was the magnificent city. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen, and Caroline used to sit and wonder how Klaus even came up with offering her the city in the same sentence with Paris and Rome, which both were so different from Tokyo. </p><p>The penthouse he left for her was in the center city, close to anything and everything it had to offer. She'd been to the city for three months before she found the letter he's hidden in the volt and was full if instruction of all the sites she should go and explore in Japan. </p><p>She could almost miss the, "I'd hoped we'll get the chance to explore the city together, love, but it seems I just ran out of luck. A thousand years to live should be more than enough to satisfy anyone, but I lived nine hundred empty years, and only one century of life. I never told you that I loved you, but I never told you plenty of things. I wished to be your last love, but instead it seemed you are mine."</p><p>And Caroline couldn’t help but think, after all this time, he was her last love, just like he promised. </p><p> </p><p>5.	The aftermath. </p><p>She left Tokyo when Rebekah died. She wasn't surprised to hear the original took the cure, but she needed to be there for Hope. </p><p>She hadn't noticed how time flew when she was in Japan, even though she kept in touch with all her loved ones, she's been there for almost four years. </p><p>Lizzie's son was already in university and Josie's twins were in starting high school. Neither seemed to be angry with her for missing out four years of their lives, but Caroline couldn’t help but think she's done them wrong. </p><p>So, she stayed close ever since, as close as she could without drawing suspicious looks to her in Mystic Falls. She stood far away in Alaric's funeral, because all her old teachers were there – and she was sure things would be weird if they saw she still was the same. </p><p>Not so long after Rebekah and Alaric, Freya and Keeling passed away too, and Hope's entire family was built on Kol and Davina and Marcel and her little cousin Nik which wasn't so little anymore. Caroline saw it tore her apart that so much of her family was gone, </p><p>But Caroline had to remind her, this is what it means to be human, the living, and then, the dying too. </p><p>Caroline stayed around the time when her grandchildren got married and then had their own children. When Lizzie and Josie died, and Caroline knew her grandchildren were strong enough to deal with it, she took off. </p><p>The pain was too much.</p><p>Besides, she didn’t have much to stay for, and she had too much to see. </p><p>Most of the time, she always found herself coming back to the same apartment in Paris, and the same villa in Rome (now occupied by a different butler, but loyal just the same) and when she was super adventurous, she came back to Tokyo and to the letter of Klaus's forgotten love. </p><p>She kept tabs on her growing family, making sure their safe,</p><p>And on her birthdays – those she celebrated alone and those she celebrated with new and old friends, she always kept thinking about what Klaus told her, all those years ago, that she was no longer bound to human convictions, that time was hers to rule, that she could have a thousand more birthdays. </p><p>she did. </p><p>And when she was happy to move forward, she did so with only one regret. </p><p>I wish I had enough time to tell you that I loved you too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>